The present invention relates to a toothbrush and more particularly pertains to an electric toothbrush and a hand-held casing thereof.
A toothbrush is a brush for cleaning teeth. In general, toothpaste is applied onto a toothbrush when brushing teeth to clean the teeth. Toothbrushes are daily necessities of people.
For the sake of convenience, people gradually use electric toothbrushes to brush their teeth. The electric toothbrushes available in the marketplace are inconvenient to charge and use and not safe enough to use. Furthermore, the internal arrangement of motors, batteries and so forth is not compact, thus occupying large space. They are heavy and inconvenient to carry.
Hand-held casings of electric toothbrushes are mostly made of plastic or alloy materials. Plastic materials are disadvantageous in that they are in general easy to deform, low in glossiness and mechanical strength, and easy to damage; besides, many plastic materials cannot fulfill environmental impact assessment standard. Alloy materials are high in mechanical strength, glossiness and smoothness, but they are prone by corrosion by acid or alkaline matters and is large in weight.